Part Time Agent, Part Time Kid, Full Time Crushed
by 4ElementGirl
Summary: With help from Phoebe, Helga puts up an online ad to help people and more importantly, make money. But what could happen now that she's a freelance secret agent and Arnold's along for the ride? Post-TJM. G/P. Adventure, Friendship and eventually, Romance. Rated PG-13 for slight swearing here and there.
1. A Certainly Dangerously Close Mission

**A preview of sorts in the making. Read at your own enjoyment. Don't forget to review!**

**All characters are the property of Mr. Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**It's funny how much can change in three short years. It all seems to go by in the blink of an eye...**

* * *

"Are you certain about this Helga?" Phoebe asked, facing her friend, her face lit up by the computer screen. "This all seems very unsafe."

"Ah, don't sweat it Pheebs." She continued typing, finishing the ad up on Craigslist. "I don't know 15 types of jiu jitsu for nothing."

Phoebe frowned, still not certain about her friend's methods. "I believe it's a method of luring the public to their premature deaths."

Helga faced her friend, almost in disbelief. "Deep, Pheebs. Criminy, I'm not an idiot that walks into traps. I'll be careful, I promise."

"If you say so, Helga." _I just hope she won't get hurt..._

"Damn straight," Helga responded with a slight smirk, clicking 'enter' with a flourish. _Time to show Bob I can make just as much money he does without his help._

* * *

**Some Time Later**

"How did I get in the middle of this?" Arnold asked, struggling to get out of the ropes that bound he and Helga together. This certainly was not how he had planned to spend his weekend.

"Gee, I just don't know?" Helga said in a fake optimistic voice, struggling herself in an attempt to weaken the ropes. "Maybe it was when you said, 'I'm coming with you'?" If she could put her hand on her chin she would have. "Or was it 'Don't leave without me'?"

Arnold sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, Arnoldo! I'm supposed to eat fish, not be fish food!"

Arnold looked down to the genetically mutated piranhas getting bigger and bigger each minute. The rope holding them up was getting lower and lower each second.

_I might as well ask her._ "Helga, there's something that's been on my mind for the past few years now."

Helga inaudibly gulped. _Not THAT... _she exhaled sharply._ Ok, Helga o' girl, steady yourself. A lot of things happened three years ago._

"Sure Arnold," She let out after a few moments of tense silence between them, "What's going on that football headed mind of yours?"

"Well...It's about when we saved the neighborhood."

"I'm not getting any younger here, football head." she rose her feet to avoid the deadly snapping fish. "Or any closer to being metal proof!"

"Do you love me, Helga?" Arnold bluntly asked.

* * *

**5 Hours Earlier**

Twas another boring, educational school day here at Hillwood Middle School. More importantly, a Friday. So basically, everyone wanted to go home, no one more so than Helga G. Pataki.

She sat at an empty discolored lunch table as Phoebe sat with Gerald and Arnold was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Helga drummed her fingers sleepily, looking up at the clock. 11:10 AM. _Just 3 more hours in in this crappy excuse for an 'educational facility'._

Now 12 years old, her view of life still didn't change much from 3 years ago. She was still the badass of the P.S. 118 class of oddballs and she still liked it.

She had started to pluck the unibrow a few weeks ago, along with a wardrobe change. Pink shirts and blue jeans had replaced her white shirt and jumper.

But one thing remained and most likely forever will...her love for a certain football headed boy.

"Hey Helga." Said boy sat down next to her. "Aren't you eating?"

"Let me guess...Gerald kicked you out again so that he could besmooch Pheebs, didn't he?" Helga asked, putting her face down on the table.

"How did you know?" he asked, mildly surprised as he bit into his pizza.

Without raising her head, Helga pointed in the direction of the couple's table, with Gerald and Phoebe mid-kiss.

"You're good."

Her heart fluttered at the complement. "I try."

Despite her pessimistic attitude, Helga was quite happy for her best friend, whom had been seeing Gerald for the past couple of years after a few 'outings' and such.

_At least there relationship is going somewhere_, she thought, looking over to Arnold. He was currently contemplating whether or not to eat the school pizza, poking the cheese. He finally settled on taking a small bite, and, once deeming it edible, took a larger bite.

Looking down to the empty table spot Arnold asked, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Positive, Arnoldo."

The sound of a growling stomach proved otherwise. Helga rose her head, blushing as she slowly took a french fry off his tray. "I'm fine, really."

"I'll buy you something, don't worry." he started getting up.

"But you don't have to, Arnold."

He smiled. "I know I don't have to, I want to." And with that he walked back into line.

Helga let out a swoon. _My sweet prince, always helping others...even the person who tortured you for the worst part of 7 years..._

"Here you go." He slid the plate to her. It was filled with her favorites; pastrami on rye, tapioca pudding, and a bottle of yahoo soda.

"Thanks, Arnold. I'll pay you back." She took a bite of the sandwich and started chewing.

"It's OK, Helga. What are friends for?"

She could feel both warmth and heartache at the statement._ Oh, Arnold, holder my heart, if only you could see how much it pains me to be only your friend and nothing more! If only you could see that I'm the one for you, nobody else-_

"Helga?"

She blinked back a few times, attempting to regain her composure. "Oh, sorry."

"And you say I dream too much." He smirked.

"I was thinking, not dreaming." She rolled her eyes. "And, yeah, cause you do, football head!"

"Sometimes, but not always."

The bell rang, ending their conversation.

"Well, football head, I'll catch you later." She tossed her tray into the trash, Arnold following behind.

"You too, Helga."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Are you absolutely certain you want to accept this task, Helga?" Phoebe asked after telling her about the extremely important task that needed attention. "It's not compulsory that you do so."

"Trust me, Pheebs. Did you really think that I wanted to babysit a bunch of snot-faced brats? This is way more my speed."

Phoebe took a deep sigh. "Ok then. I've been working on some inventions lately that involves testing of this magnitude, and since you're certain you want to accept it, you leave me no choice."

Phoebe walked over, opening up her closet full of equipment and Helga's eyes widened to those of saucers.

..."...When did you do all this while kissing Geraldo?" She finally choked out.

Phoebe just smirked.

* * *

**Present Time**

_"Do you love me, Helga?" _the words echoed through her mind at the worst possible moment.

Helga would have pulled her collar if she could. "Criminy, Arnoldo, you jump straight to the point, don't you?"

"Helga..." Arnold deadpanned, raising his feet just in time to avoid the razor-sharp fish teeth. "Just answer the question."

"Umm..." Helga gulped, suddenly really noticing how tightly trapped they were, back to back, slowly being lowered to their deaths. She could have sworn she could feel his heartbeat racing, whether from her or the aspect of untimely death the cause, she had no clue. "Well, I..." She trailed off uncertain, pondering a way to prevent death and the revelation of her deep rooted love. Then, something hit her.

"That's it, Arnoldo!" She started wiggling her arm faster until the ropes loosened just a bit, enough for her right arm to get pulled away from it's constraints. "I've got it!"

"So...what's your answer?" Arnold asked, a bit of hope and anxiety coating his voice.

"Not that, paste-for-brains!" _That persistent little football head of mine..._ "I got my arm out!"

"That's great, but...how will that stop us from being eaten?"

Helga rose her right middle finger up. A faux diamond ring glimmered in the pale light. "This."

Arnold shrugged -or did the best semblance under the circumstances- at the new discovery. "It's only a ring."

Helga smirked, pulling her other arm out. Luckily, Arnold's still constrained body was enough to hold her torso bound. "Unbelieving much?" She turned the ring, and a thin, pale red beam emitted from it. Arnold's eyes widened.

"Why-How does it do that!?" Arnold exclaimed, bewildered by the strange turn of events.

"Phoebe's been experimenting with miniature laser technology." Helga responded nonchalantly. She aimed it towards the ropes, and soon a sizzling sound was heard, burning them bind by bind.

"We'll fall!" Arnold said, trying to put some sense into his companion.

Helga stopped as the last bind loosened to just one string, then pulled out the hair dryer.

"Helga, that's just a hair dryer!"

"Still doubtful, football head?" Switching it to the 'high' position, a hook shot out towards the wall. His jaw dropped.

"Well then, Arnoldo, hold on."

* * *

**I think I'll stop here. Short, I know. Give suggestions for the name. Not good with titles.**

**Don't forget to fill that box with your comments and suggestions and hit 'Post Review'!**

**Bye!**

****Edited 7/14/13****


	2. Full Explanation and Another Quest

Helga stopped as the last bind loosened to just one string, then pulled out the hair dryer.

"Helga, that's just a hair dryer!"

"Still doubtful, football head?" Switching it to the 'high' position, a hook shot out towards the wall. His jaw dropped.

"Well then, Arnoldo, hold on."

* * *

The two blondes fell with a thump on the theater-like ceiling rail.

Helga switched the device into the 'low' position, and the hook retracted with a snap. Arnold's eyes remained wide open in shock the entire time.

"How did you...when did you...why did you-" A 9-tone beeping sound interrupted him. "What was that?" The sound repeated.

"Shush, Arnoldo." Helga took off the pack behind her back and placed the hair dryer inside. She pulled out a small, pink, PDA-like device and pressed the number 1 on the keypad.

"Yeah Pheebs?"

_Phoebe's in on this too? _Arnold thought in disbelief, the events feeling surreal.

Her small, petite figure came into view on the 1080 pixel screen. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Helga knew a flurry of questions would soon follow if she didn't quell her friend's worry. "Did the devices work as planned-"

"Criminy, Pheebs, relax. Everything's fine."

"Wait one minute." Arnold stormed over, his shock long gone and snatched the device from Helga. "What is going on!?" He raised his voice, almost shouting. "Why does Helga have some laser device thing and now talking with this cell phone thing?"

Phoebe looked from Helga to Arnold to back to Helga again, unsure of how to respond. She sighed, looking over to her friend.

"Should we tell him, Helga?"

Helga rubbed her nose in uncertainty, taking the device back from Arnold. "If we don't, he'll keep pestering us around until we do."

Phoebe nodded knowingly. "We'll find a time," She said, a bit sullen."But for now, I better make my departure. Algebra I homework will not complete itself!" The screen went blank.

Helga placed the device back into her bag and started walking off the rails to the exit. Arnold followed at a brisk pace.

"So..." He prodded in an attempt to get some information. Unfortunately, Helga wasn't so easily swayed and didn't take the bait.

"So what, Arnoldo?"

He sighed. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Pheebs and I will explain everything to you later, bucko. Now come on, your mom's waiting for us."

Arnold frowned. "But Helga-"

"When we're good and ready." She stated firmly, holding a serious promise. "Don't rush us, Arnoldo!"

Arnold grumbled to himself but remained quiet as they headed to the car. After all, you couldn't explain this in a few words. Plus, who knew what else Pheobe had cooked up for her?

* * *

**Neither of the three had spoken to each other nor anyone else after that. Nothing was really explained until one very early Saturday morning...**

* * *

"Hello?" Arnold answered groggily. He looked up at the still dark sky, with small hints of blue popping here and there.

"It's time." A voice cryptically replied. "Time for you to know."

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Grr..." An impatient sigh came from the other side. "It's Helga. Get your butt over to Phoebe's pronto!"

"But Helga, it's 6:30 in the morning."

"Look, do you wanna know about IT or don't ya, football head? This is the only time that Pheebs and I can sit down and actually talk about it before she has to do some other crap, and-"

"Ok, Helga, I understand. Be right there, Helga. Give me 15 minutes."

"You better be here, Arnoldo!" She slammed the receiver.

With a roll of the eyes and a groan, Arnold reluctantly got out of bed and started getting dressed.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up!" Helga said as she shut the door quietly behind him as to not wake up Phoebe's parents.

Arnold checked his watch. "I'm 4 minutes early."

"Well, I've been here since 5! Just hurry up, football head." Helga started up the stairs.

Arnold yawned, then headed up behind her.

******99999******

"Arnold, could I ask you to please pay attention and listen to me as this information cannot be repeated."

"I understand, Phoebe."

"Excellent."

"Alright, now that_ that's_ settled..." Helga stretched her arms out, cracking her knuckles. "Do you remember **Tina Stoppable**?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Helga shook her head. "I'm gonna take that as a no, Pheebs."

"It was a TV show that aired on Risney for 5 years, about 6 years ago." Phoebe explained.

"What was it about?" Arnold asked, intrigued.

"A teenage cheerleader crime fighter." Phoebe and Helga said in unison. "So, did all girls watched this show?"

"Of course, Arnoldo! The comebacks, the moves, the weapons, the humor, the stupid villains, heck, you'd be crazy not to!"

Pheobe nodded, "Precisely. So, continuing, I thought all the gadgets and weapons Tina used were unique and intriguing. So I thought of doing exactly like Kade did; create the very same weapons."

"So where does breaking into buildings and Helga come in?" Arnold asked, puzzled.

"Well, if you must know, Arnoldo, Phoebe helped me put out a service ad on Craigslist to find a extra way to get cash other than Bob. Pheebs and I got a hit last week, and I needed someone to take me there so I could start. The only reason why you came was because you wanted to babysit me and start asking me about my 'feelings'." Helga rolled her eyes, a scowl on her face.

Phoebe gave Arnold a stern look.

"I thought we were gonna die!" Arnold said, attempting to defend himself. "There was a tank of mutated piranhas!"

* * *

"Are you sure, about this Helga?"

"Criminy, Arnoldo, stay quiet!"

Helga was typing- or, rather, attempting to - type in the access code for authorization to delete the computer virus files. Each request failed.

"Criminy! What the heck could the password be?" She said mostly to her herself, putting her chin on her hands. She looked around the room to try to find a clue.

"Maybe it's 'bull sharks'?" her friend asked.

"Who the heck would name it password 'bull sharks'?

To her surprise, it worked.

She dragged the files into the delete bin and clicked 'delete forever'. At that moment, an alarm started beeping.

"What did you do!?" Arnold screamed over the alarm.

Before she could respond, several very large fellows entered the room, dressed completely in black with matching shades.

Despite the circumstances, Arnold could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Men in black.

Helga's commanding voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Both of them ran to the nearest opening, but were soon blocked a man completely dressed in white.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a couple of meddling kids." He snickered before a frown graced him. "What did you do?"

"Oh, don't worry, moron. You'll find out soon." she executed a run, cartwheel and flip and completely scaled over the closest man. In the men's confusion of how a young girl flipped over them, Arnold slipped past.

"When did you learn that?!" he cried in amazement. _You learn something new every day, I guess..._

Helga scowled as the men came closer, holding intimidating guns of some sort. "Criminy, is this really the best time to ask that?" She replied, gulping at the blue-white current emitting from them. Soon everything went black.

********9999********

"Where the heck are we?" Helga asked. She noticed her currently immobile state and that she was not alone.

"That'll teach you two to snoop in my files. MWH HA HA HA!" the metal footing underneath them gave out, and a pool of baby piranhas was beneath them. Arnold started coming back to his senses, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Where are-" he stopped short when he noticed their current state.

"Is that the best you can do?" Helga smirked.

The villain carried a black container, similar to one used to hold bleach. He uncapped it and the two could only watch the 'baby piranhas' grew at an exponential rate as more fluid poured in.

"Scared now? Well, best to leave you both_ hanging_!" he chuckled at his own joke and disappeared from the room.

Helga rolled her eyes.

_And the corny villain puns write themselves. _The size of the fishes grew to about a human. "This really bites."

* * *

"So you believed Helga would actually enter that building without a plan?"

Arnold rubbed his neck. "She has been known for that sometimes,"

Helga scowled. "Are you saying I can't think before I act?"

Arnold shrugged. "Sometimes. I mean, back when we were nine-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Well," Arnold paused, suddenly apprehensive, "You said you loved me and then...well, you never confirmed it and-"

Helga snorted. "Yeah, well, here's your 'confirmation', bucko: I don't love you. I over exaggerated everything. I like you just as a friend and that's it. No touchy feely crap."

Helga smiled, despite her heart and mind saying otherwise. _No_,_ no, no! Tell him the the truth! Don't blow this!_

_I thought she might have... could have... never mind. _Arnold let out a breath. "Isn't that a relief."

Helga felt her heart tearing at the seams. "Huh, glad we're on the same page for once, football head."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the denseness of the her friends for their obvious attraction to one another.

"Which means, football head, you don't have to babysit me anymore. So don't bother showing up at the next mission."

"Who said I'm not going to come?" He smirked,

Growling in frustration, Helga practically yelled, "Because I don't need your help, and I don't need you! All you do is get in my way and almost get us killed."

He blinked back the hurt and possible tears. "Fine, if you really feel that way."

"Enough!"

Helga and Arnold looked up to their friend who was currently standing on her bed.

"You two both work better as a team and you know it. Arnold, you have some of the most of the detailed plans and Helga, you provide precise timing in actions and words. Together, you two make the perfect team. So cease arguing over insignificant matters and apologize to one another."

Helga sighed, (ambit begrudgingly), knowing Phoebe was right. "I'm sorry, Arnold."

"I'm sorry too."

"Now that the conflicts has been resolved," She sighed, "are the both of you still willing to work together?"

"Heck, I can't keep him away. Might as well try this out."

"Sure. Partners?"

"Partners."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later...**

"Have you two reached the lab yet?" Phoebe asked, talking to Helga and finishing up her homework at the same time.

They were cutting away the foliage with machete blades, in the middle of the thick forest. Helga turned to face the device Phoebe had given her,which she had named the PT (Pataki Tracker).

"You mean the small, dingy hut in the middle of this sweltering jungle? Yeah, I see it." Giving a few quick more slashes, the hut was completely in view.

"Let's go Arnoldo."

* * *

"So who stole it, exactly?" Helga asked, looking over some papers. "And what the heck is 'it'?"

"It's the blueprints of a robotic tick designed to look, act, and work like the real thing." Professor Acarrhi said, searching through his computer.

"Why did you build this tick thing anyway?"

He sheepishly responded, "I have a lot of free time on my hands."

Arnold looked around from insect to insect, obscuring most of the items in the room.

"No kidding. Criminy, how do you live with all-" gesturing to the fauna around them -"this?"

He shrugged. "I manage." he turned to his computer, searching for the security files.

"Worse of all, the security tape is out! I can't find who did it."

"But who would want to build a robot tick?" Arnold asked, a butterfly perching on his finger. "What's the point?"

"That, Arnoldo, is what I'm gonna find out." She pressed a round blue button on her PT.

"Yes Helga?" Phoebe answered.

"How good are you at streaming security video footage from distant locations?"

"I believe about a 8.1 on a scale from one to ten. Why?"

"Find out what you can dig up on the thief. I'm headed back to sweet civilization, where there's air conditioning and-" she cringed in disgust at the creepie crawlies all around her-" bug spray."

"Searching!" her cheerful voice chirped before the screen went black.

Helga sighed, checking her watch. 5:30 AM, and school started in about 90 minutes.

"Thank you for your help, Miss..." Prof. Acarrhi said, shaking her hand.

"Pataki. Helga Pataki. And Arnold Shortman, my associate." She reluctantly added. "Now come on, football head, school starts in less than 2 hours!"


	3. Of Freefalls and Explosions

**Wasn't planning to update, but I had some time on my hands.**

**Thanks to:** **+ Belld-chan +jenniy04 +SweetMicki13 +Evatarida +BlackRob88 +Nep2uune +cherriesaresweet**

**+StellaHeartfilia +Myriamj**

**For the reviews and everyone for the follows and favorites. So honored! :)**

**Let's continue.**

* * *

_"Searching!" her cheerful voice chirped before the screen went black._

_Helga sighed, checking her watch. 5:30 AM, and school started in about 90 minutes._

_"Thank you for your help, Miss..." Prof. Acarrhi said, shaking her hand._

_"Pataki. Helga. And Arnoldo Shortman, my associate." she reluctantly added. "Now come on, football head, school starts in less than 2 hours!"_

* * *

**Life isn't always thrilling. In fact, Arnold's life was quite calm at times, and he liked it that way. He was the calm, peaceful one, and let himself go on adventures in his dreams and daydreams, were there was no real chance of danger at all.**

**He couldn't understand why he had accompanied his blonde haired classmate on a journey that could have ended his life decades prematurely. **

**And yet...standing right next to her, knowing that she'd be okay, and if they were to die, they would die together, was the best possible comfort anyone could have given him...**

* * *

**Lunch**

"So, what's the plan?" Arnold asked, sitting next to Helga.

"Hello to you too, football head." She twirled around the food on her plate. "Nice to see you out of shock for once."

"Aren't you even worried about the problem at all?"

"The only thing I'm worried about is getting sick from this strawberry cake." She pointed to said food item on her tray. "That and not finding some 6-hour energy before knocking some villain's lights out."

"I thought that stuff wasn't for kids."

"The punching or the energy?"

"The 6-hr energy. Isn't it for adults?"

"Don't sweat it, Arnoldo. It says it's for anyone 12 years or older. The last time I checked, I turned 12 a month ago."

"Just be careful. I heard some people got crashes from drinking too many bottles."

"I will be. Now stop being a killjoy, Arnoldo."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right, football head. Whatever I say." she eyed her chocolate pudding wearily. "I need some real food."

Phoebe slipped in next to Helga, her laptop next to her.

"Hey Pheebs, how's it going?"

"Excellently, Helga. I've discovered who the thief is." she clicked a few keys and pressed enter, revealing the suspect.

The somewhat grainy photo revealed a woman midair, ready to punch out the camera in one swift move. About in her mid-20's, her ginger hair flowed like a waterfall of slight curls, a face that was none too ugly, though she had a mysterious red tint in her skin pigment. Piercing blue eyes faced the screen with seriousness. She wore a red and black colored jumpsuit with fit her slim figure well, and fists ready to punch.

"Who is she?" Arnold asked.

"Her name is Christy. Wanted in 10 countries for theft, assault, battery and other misdemeanours."

"Why the heck would she need it, though? She doesn't look like the one to build some fake bug."

"What if she's working for someone? Like another major villain?"

Both girls eyed him with curiosity.

Arnold reddened. "So maybe I might have watched a few episodes of Tina Stoppable."

"Hmm..." Phoebe typed something up. "He might be onto something. Check your device."

Helga discreetly pulled out the PT, and some coordinates filled the screen. She passed it to Arnold.

"Thanks, Pheebs. You're the best."

"It was no trouble at all, Helga."

"But how are we supposed to get from Washington to Nevada without money?" Arnold asked.

"I think I can manage that..." Phoebe said, smile on her face.

"What exactly do you have in mind..."

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?!" Arnold yelled as they were free falling from 9,000 feet.

"C-CRIMINY, ARNOLD-O, WE HAVE PARACHUTES, DON'T WE?" Helga yelled back, hair flying in all directions.

When they finally fell, Helga put her hair back in a low ponytail and checked the PT.

"About 500 feet North. Com'n, football head."

* * *

**6 am, An Unknown Location**

Day had fallen and the light beacons of day slowly popped up here and there when a mysterious figure headed up into a large, abandoned warehouse, high up the tallest chiff, which for it's age was in surprisingly good shape.

Dim overcast lighting filled the building as she came in, and a hole appeared, swallowing her whole.

When she finally came out of the slide, sitting on the chair, a voice filled the air.

"Did you get it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ask me again after I recover from the dizziness. Even consider a normal thing? Like a door?"

"Did you get it or not?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small USB. "Yeah, I got it."

He quickly snatched it away. "Don't know why you want it, though."

"All will be revealed in due time, _Christy_." he turned away from her. "I'm gonna build a robot tick!" he whispered in glee.

"You just said that aloud." She unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in her mouth. "You know that, right, Kracken?."

"Ugh!" he growled in frustration. "Screw it."

* * *

"How are we gonna get up there?" Arnold asked, as they had finally reached the lair.

Helga pulled out the infamous hair dryer. "Really, Arnold? You need to ask that?" she shot it to the side of the building.

"Hold my hand and you won't fall off, Arnoldo. Hopefully."

The two secretly felt a tingle of joy as they held on to each other, gliding up higher and higher.

_Oh, Arnold, if only you felt the same way that I feel, holding your soft yet strong and comforting hand in mine, forever enamored in you..._

_Why am I feeling this way? It's just Helga, my childhood bully...and at times, my closest friend..._

They had finally reached reached the top, stilling holding hands, lost in their thoughts.

"Criminy, Arnoldo, we're at the top now." She said, her face turning pink.

"Oh, yeah..." he drew his hand away, reluctantly. _Why don't I ever want to let go? _

"Some villians." Helga retracted the hook, putting it into her bag. "They left the back door open."

* * *

Kraken was welding the tick under a microscope when a red light filled the air, a deafening alarm thereafter.

"Intruder alert!" Christy shouted, looking up from reading a magazine. On the large screen behind her came the image of Arnold and Helga snooping around, look for the main lair.

"I can't hear you! The intruder alert is too loud!" He pressed a button on the control panel, trapping the suspect down a chute and silencing the alarm.

* * *

Arnold and Helga felt the ground give way as they entered, landing on a cold metal floor. Steel bindings held them together again against (or not) their will.

"Of course." Helga stated sarcastically. "Always a trap."

"MUAH HA HA HA HA...Helga Pataki, daughter of Bob Pataki of Big Bob's Electronics." Kraken and Christy came into view.

"And her sidekick..." she said.

"Partner!" they shouted in unison.

"Whatever..." he trailed, pulling out a remote and pressing a button. The metal floor folded up, and they were raised up over newly revealed shark tank. Two of them were circling hungrily, waiting for their next meal.

"You've heard of my work, right?"

"Nope, bucko." Helga shook her head. "Not at all."

"I'm a genius!"

"Sorry, but we've never heard of you."

"Dr. Kr... Krack... " he coaxed, trying to make them remember. "Dr. Kracken!"

Both preteens just shook their head.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. ...what was his name again?" Arnold asked.

"I think it was pack-en?" she shrugged.

He groaned. "Enough! My pets are famished anyway. Feel free to stay for-"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? No chance, green guy."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Yes you were." Christy put in. "You were _so_ 'for dinner'."

"Fine, dinner, whatever."

Christy pressed a control hanging from the ceiling and with that, they walked away.

Helga and Arnold fell immediately into the tank, quickly rising to the surface.

"What should we do now, football head?" Helga asked, her voice laced with worry as the sharks circled.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

"Cause we're partners, football head!"

"Well, we could try punching them in the nose."

Now it was Helga's turn to widen an eye.

"Trust me on this one. My parents did this once."

With a reluctant sigh, Helga nodded and they dove into the depths of the water.

* * *

"I kept wondering what I could use this for my evil plan," he said as he finished welding the tick, "And I've come up with a solution."

The design of a tick and a small device came together on the large screen in the lab.

"By combining a nano explosive of my own excellent design-"

"Nano?" Christy chuckled. "What the hell is 'nano'?"

"Small? Tiny? _Mini_?" He deadpanned.

"They why not just say that?"

"Because 'nano' sounds more technical and a thousand times better!"

Unknown to them, their crime fighting duo had escaped the sharks and had collected the USB that was stolen from Prof. Acarrhi, and were headed out of the lab.

"...So if they don't obey..."

"They get destroyed! KABOOM! "

"Criminy!" Helga whispered. "This guy's in the mad scientist section for idiots." Helga rolled her eyes. "Can't even keep half-decent traps in place."

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know why I work this guy." Christy slid next behind them, her hands alit a red flame.

"Why the heck are her hands glowing?" Helga asked, eyes widened. Arnold shrugged in shock as Dr. Kraken appeared in front.

"You, see, I don't even know why I keep the sharks anymore." He clapped twice, and remote control lasers popped out from the ceiling.

"Do you have a mirror or something?" Arnold asked.

Helga shook her head. "I don't need one!"

She jumped to a nearby table, ricocheted off the wall with a flip and kicked one of the lasers next to the other, firing them at the same time and exploding into flames. The papers set caught a spark, and soon the whole lair was aflame.

"CHAIN REACTION!" Christy yelled as the screens started breaking. Bits and pieces flow everywhere, some hitting Helga on her arms.

"Let's get out of here, Arnold!"

The duo ran out of the building, explosions starting behind them and debris propelling all over. After the final explosion both jumped over the cliff into the river below.

Helga resurfaced first, her wet hair covering part of one eye. She tucked it behind her ear, but not before Arnold resurfaced and got a glimpse...

* * *

**"Chiff-Hanger, hanging from a chifff...**

**and that why they call it, 'CHIFFHANGER'!"**

**Yup, I'm bad. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Hovercrafts and Crumbling Ceilings

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm glad everyone's liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I which I owned it, but...I don't. *cries***

* * *

_"CHAIN REACTION!" Christy yelled as the screens started breaking. Bits and pieces flow everywhere, some hitting Helga on her arms._

_"Let's get out of here, Arnold!"_

_The duo ran out of the building, explosions starting behind them and debris propelling all over. After the final explosion both jumped over the cliff into the river below._

_Helga resurfaced first, her wet hair covering part of one eye. She tucked it behind her ear, but not before Arnold resurfaced and got a glimpse..._

* * *

**Just when you think you know someone, an action or revelation can surprise you the most...**

* * *

"Hey Helga." Arnold greeted her as she boarded the bus, heading to her seat at the back next to him.

She yawned. "Hey." She only got about 6 hours of sleep last night, and the exhaustion was showing.

"Are you ok?" Arnold asked, concern in his voice. "Did something happen?"

"Jeez, where's the fire, football head?" She closed her eyes. "I'm just a little tired, nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say Helga."

"That's right, whatever I say."

There was a few moments of silence. "Hey Helga?"

"What, Arnoldo?"

"How were you able to do all that?

"All what?"

"The flipping and chartwheels."

"Oh, that." She waved it off. "I know 15 types of jijitsu."

"But it all looked so...graceful. It was exactly on point, no offense, but looked awfully nice."

_My violence is...graceful? Oh..._

"Oh...well, I did take a few classes of ballet 7, 8 years ago. I guess it stuck a little."

He nodded. "I guess it did."

The silence was filled with others talking, road bumps and fingers drumming on the worn and dirty leather.

..."Remember when we fell in the river yesterday?"

"Yup. I gotta hand it to Pheebs for making the equipment waterproof. Criminy, she thinks of everything!"

"Yeah, well, our hair was wet...your hair was wet..."

_I do not like where this is going. What if he finds out about- no. No way in heck will I let that happen._

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. And my hair is blonde-"

"So is Cecelie's."

Helga's breath caught in her throat, her heart working overtime. "S-so what's your point, football head?"

"Helga, I-" The familiar 9-tone beeping sound interrupted him. Helga opened up her backpack, pulling it out.

"Professor Acarrhi! Nice to see you."

"Thank you two so much for returning my blueprints. I never would have gotten it back."

"Don't sweat it. Seeing the exploding lair was worth it."

He laughed. "I'm sure it was. Thank Phoebe for me, and have a fantastic day."

"I will."

She turned it off just as the bus pulled up to the heckhole known as Hillwood Middle School.

"Well, Arnoldo, nice talking to you."

And she rushed off the bus before Arnold could get in another word.

* * *

Kracken and Christy stood in the rubble of the former lair, arriving after the explosions had dissipated.

"My nanotick, gone!" he cried, crumbling pieces of cement fragments in his gloved hands. "All gone!"

Christy rolled her eyes, and focused her attention back to the green device she was holding, pinpointing coordinates.

"Calm down, you big crybaby. Your bug is safe." She turned a green knob. "It's at some middle school, though..."

He rubbed his hands together devilishly, "Helga Pataki." A cheshire cat grin gracing his features.

* * *

The school day was tiring, to say the least, and on Wednesdays it felt even longer. Luckily for the students, this was also the day that everyone could go outside for about 30 minutes to play an activity of their choice.

Unfortunately, this was also the day that Kraken and Christy would 'seek revenge' on a certain Helga Pataki...

* * *

"When did you request a permanent skin marking, Helga?" Phoebe asked as they headed outside.

"What the heck are you talking about, Phoebe, I don't have a tattoo."

"Then what would that miniscule marking on your wrist be?"

As Helga checked her wrists, Phoebe commented on having to go for her Robotics meeting for about 10 minutes, leaving without Helga fulling aware.

_Kraken's nano tick!_

Gasping, Helga tried to remove the small device, failing to do so. Occupied with removing said device, she didn't notice the sun being slightly blocked out.

Kracken and Christy arrived in a hovercraft of sorts, high over the middle school.

"Helga Pataki has something that doesn't belong to her!"

Mummers came from the forming crowd catching their attention. Helga finally looked up in dread.

"Why am I not surprised?", Rhonda rolled her eyes. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Oh, my," Lila said, seeing the dark outlines of the villains. "This seems ever so terrible."

"Whillikers, Sid, lookie here." Stinky pointed up at the hovercraft," A UFO."

"Ha, I told you aliens existed."

Jumping on one of the nearby picnic tables, Helga responded, "Trust me chuckle heads, I don't want it."

Christy raised an eyebrow."What a second...it's on you?"

Helga pointed to her wrist. "Doi! It's sure as heck not a bracelet, now is it?" She crossed her arms.

"Take her whole arm if you have to! I want my tick back!"

Christy jumped from the edge of the craft to the picnic table. "Works for me!" she lunged to Helga.

Helga flipped off the table, spotting her football-headed partner. "Arnold!"

"Helga, what's going on?"

"Apparently, paste-for-brains," she tripped Christy, who quickly got back up, "The stupid nano tick flew on me during the explosion and they want it back.

"Now!" Christy yelled, swiping her hands. Helga immediately cartwheeled away, throwing a punch but missing.

"Football head, get Pheebs here pronto!" she ducked a flaming red punch. "There's gotta be some way to get rid of this thing!"

"Allow me!" Christy yelled, taking a swipe at her blonde locks.

"Move it!" Helga ran through the crowd, ducking and dodging the blows, but not without a few punches of her own. "Unless you actually **want** to get freakin' burned!"

Everyone took a step back, watching the fight with interest and placing bets.

"That red lady's gonna beat her."

"No way, Pataki's got some moves!"

"Who knows what could happen?"

"I'm sooo hungry!"

Gerald came out from the school, finally taking notice of a situation involving an angry teacher. Consequently, at the same time, Helga jumping into the air and kicking her opponent in the stomach.

His eyes widened as she came closer. "Woah! What's-" his sentence was cut off by the force of Christy falling on top of him. Arnold and Phoebe came out shortly thereafter.

"Is he okay?" Arnold asked, his voice laced with concern.

Phoebe checked for a pulse. "He's alive, but unconscious."

She turned to a nearby boy. "Call the school nurse. NOW!" He ran into the building.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Right now, I have tick on my wrist!"

"Hmmm..." Phoebe took out the PT, using one of the built in scanners to scan the tick. "It appears to be waterproof, crushproof and almost virtually indestructible." She deducted, looking at the blueprints.

"Just fantastic." Helga groaned. "What the heck am I gonna do know?"

"Well, look on the brightside," Arnold said with optimism. "At least it hasn't been activated."

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Please explain further, Arnold."

"When Helga and I were getting the USB from him, he said something about if people don't obey him or something, he can blow them up."

Meanwhile, above the crowd of middle-schoolers, Kraken was in distress.

"Christy has failed! She never fails!" He pushed random buttons, trying to find one that got him down to the surface.

_"Detonation sequence activated."_

"Uh-oh..."

The trio glanced to see a red light on the tick blink rapidly and ticking, signaling that the explosion was to come any second.

Helga glared at Arnold. "'_At least it hasn't been activated.'_" mocking him, earning a sheepish grin in return. "Nice going!"

She turned to Phoebe frantically. "Isn't there a way to disarm this thing?"

"I'm afraid not, Helga. The device is too miniscule to do so. It has to be weakened on it's own or the holding circuits have to be burned."

"What can we use to burn it?"

An idea popped into Helga's mind. "Slausen's..."

"Why Slausen's?"

"Because, football head, their hot sauce has enough spice to blow your tongue off. Doi."

"Excellent idea, Helga! It could work!" Phoebe grinned. "There's enough combinations of spices in the ingredients to ensure a successful detachment."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

"One hot sauce packet please."

The teen girl looked over to him with a raised eyebrow, placing her book on the counter. "Are you gonna order fries with that?" Arnold shook his head.

"The policy states that you need to order the dish as a whole."

"But we don't have enough money!"

"Oh well." she resumed reading her book. "Better luck next time."

Phoebe sighed. "What do you two suppose we attempt now?"

Helga pushed past them. "There's no way I'm gonna blow up."

"Listen, Bucko," she started, leaning on the counter, "I need that that hot sauce right now, so unless you like to clean blood and guts off the floor, I suggest that you give it to me right now before I freaking BLOW UP!"

The girl's eye's widened considerably, dropping her book to the floor. "Right away." Almost immediately, she arrived with the said packet and when to the back room.

A large crackling sound was heard, and fragments from the ceiling fell.

"What's going on?"

Soon the whole ceiling was gone, and Kracken and Christy in their hovercraft was seen.

"I could have done that." Kracken grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, but could you do this?" she flipped out of the craft yet again, and landed on the top of the wall fragment.

"Drop the hot sauce-" she jumped, landing next to them with her hands ablaze, "-and no one gets hurt. Much."

Arnold turned to Helga, whispering something in her ear.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They threw in sync perfect punches, knocking Christy out.

Kraken looked in shock, nearly pulling his hair out. "She has failed me...again!"

Phoebe gasped, "Did you just...Did you just-"

Arnold nodded. "Either that or risk Helga blowing up." he chuckled.

_He threw a punch for me! Oh, my love, shying away from your non-violent nature for a girl that tortured you for the majority of your life..._ "Well, football head, you've actually surprised me."

He shrugged, taking the packet and opening it, holding her hand and putting the sauce on the tick. As a light smoke emitted from the nanodevice, and grabbing a tissue from Phoebe, he wrapped it up.

"Ok, it's in the tissue-"

Before he could utter another word, the balled up tissue was flying into Kraken's hovercraft. He practically flew out seconds before it exploded, and was currently hanging from a street sign.

The trio headed out of the fast-food place, and looked on the "super-villain" with amusement.

"You three think you're all that, but you're not!" Siren's were heard in the distance, and soon police surrounded the area, arresting an unconscious Christy and pulling down a momentarily unstable Kraken.

"You will pay!" he muttered, then shoved into the squad car. "You all will!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, send us the bill, bucko. That is, after you pay your bail."

He muttered profanities as the car drove away into the late afternoon sun, leaving the three to wonder how they would manage with everyone knowing their undoubtedly unique 'hobby'.

* * *

**Ok! I'm trying to make these at least 1,800 words long so that it's a decent length.**

**...So, was it actiony enough? Romantical? Descriptionastic? Tell what you think by... REVIEWING. :)**


	5. Discovered Secrets and Marble Rats

** Let's start.**

* * *

_"You three think you're all that, but you're not!" Siren's were heard in the distance, and soon police surrounded the area, arresting an unconscious Christy and pulling down a momentarily unstable Kraken._

_"You will pay!" he muttered, then shoved into the squad car. "You all will!"_

_Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, send us the bill, bucko. That is, after you pay your bail."_

_He muttered profanities as the car drove away into the late afternoon sun, leaving the three to wonder how they would manage with everyone knowing their undoubtedly unique 'hobby'. _

* * *

**Sometimes being the strange ones can have it's perks. Other times, well, it can really tick you off...**

* * *

"Well, Helga, I never knew you had it in you."

Rhonda leaned against the lockers, absentmindedly combing through her hair, giving Helga a smug look of sorts.

Helga rolled her eyes, already hearing this question and variants of it several times this day alone. She spun her combination, seemingly memorized in it. "What, Rhondallyod?" She responded, opening up the aquamarine door of metal. "What could you possibly have to amaze me with?"

"Well, I knew that you COULD knock someone out, but I didn't know that you could actually WANT to help people." She plucked a stray split end from her shoulder length locks, drawing her hand forward to view her chippless manicure. "It's simply beyond me."

Helga scowled, grabbing some books before slamming her locker door. She had been hounded all day by people, telling her she, Phoebe and Arnold made the perfect team, or that her moves were 'awesome', or other words of praise.

_This is getting really old. Criminy, just leave me the heck alone! _

"Shut it princess." she grumbled, ready for the day to end. She couldn't wait to head to her last-period English class where Phoebe and a certain boy attended with her...

****PTAPTKPTC** **

Helga entered the class, finding a seat in between her friends and dropping them carelessly on top of it, a scowl sill fresh on her face.

The teacher settled her things on the desk, preparing to start the lesson. "OK, class, write a poem about a person, place or thing that means the most to you. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Rolling her eyes in the simplistic nature of the assignment, Helga started. Within moments, a small yet growing crowd had surrounded the trio.

"How did you do all that?"

"Do you make a lot of cool spy gear?"

"What's some of your plans?"

The questions overlapped each other, the crowd growing each second. Phoebe and Arnold had remained silent, thinking of a way to politely decline them while Helga answered in a split second,

"Listen up, morons, my friends and I don't have to answer your stupid questions. So leave us the heck alone!"

The small bundle gave murmurs of disappointment, but still obliged to her request, leaving their presence.

"It's not THAT bad, Helga," Arnold commented after she had chewed out their fellow classmates, "They're just being nice."

"Nice? You call being hounded all day by a bunch of morons 'nice'?"

"They are only attempting to praise our unique abilities and talents, Helga."

Helga scowled, almost slamming her hands on the desk, "Well, they need to stop! Criminy, if it wasn't for those two lamebrain chuckleheads, we wouldn't have to deal with all this!"

"I agree," Phoebe sighed, looking over to the African-American boy across the room whose head was unusually in a book, "Gerald seems to be avoiding my presence all day."

Arnold nodded. "Me too. He always says he's reading or busy."

Helga pulled out of piece of gum from the pocket, opening it before responding with, "Some busy he is."

"I wish he could just allow me to explain my intentions!" Pheobe cried, nearing tears. Helga took her by the arms, shaking her back to reality.

"Listen Pheebs, you need to calm the heck down. He's obviously spooked about what he saw, so lets give tall-hair boy a chance to calm down."

"I believe so."

"Good, one of us needs to be stable here, and the last time I checked, you were the one."

Phoebe chuckled in her truthfulness and Arnold watched with amazement. A small part of him was a bit surprised at her attitude change and care for her friend. The other know that despite her demeanor at times, she was a caring person. Unbeknownst to his knowledge a lovesick grin appeared on his face.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Helga called, snapping her fingers in front of his uniquely shaped head. "You there, Arnoldo?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah?"

"While you were daydreaming, football head, Phoebe was telling us about our newest assignment."

Phoebe nodded. "Indeed. It seems that the adventurer and award winning documentary creator, Duke Finkle Ratoyd requests assistance in retrieving a very priceless statue in hopes of donating it to a museum."

Helga scoffed, blowing a bubble. "Why can't he get it himself? It can't be THAT hard to get a statue." She tapped the air, popping it.

Phoebe pulled out her laptop, rapidly typing in passwords and security information before a picture finally showed up.

Spikes, compressing walls, traps, and many more hazards illuminated the screen. Helga's eyes widened considerably, and Arnold's jaw dropped.

"So what's the plan, guys?"

* * *

"I'm pleased that the two of you could meet me here."

The Duke wore golden robes of the finest silk, covering him from neck to his shiny leather shoes. A less but still neatly dressed assistant stood beside him.

Helga waved her hand. "No worries, Duke. Now what exactly are we getting for you?"

"The honorary rat statue, of course."

Helga gulped nervously, playing with her ponytail, "R-rat?"

"Quite." He answered with a small grin.

"So, where is it?" Arnold asked, stepping in for his neural friend.

The Duke pointed to the rather large temple behind them, illustrated with rat images and decor.

"Great, let's go." Arnold pulled her along with him.

Helga shook her head, pulling his arm away as they reached the entrance. "No fricken way, football head. I'm not going into that rat pit."

"Please, Helga? You're the only one with the moves and abilities to actually make it out alive."

Feeling her willpower sever, Helga crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"For me?" He pleaded.

Helga turned to look at him, a beseeching look on his face. Her heart crumbled and she knew her resolve was cracking along with it.

"Fine! I'm not going to be known as the girl who chickened out, anyway."

Arnold rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Whatever you say, Helga."

She sighed, taking a few steps in before a trap collapsed underneath her, falling through a tunnel.

"HELGA!" was the last thing she heard before she fell to the bottom.

* * *

Helga stood up, brushing off her now filthy jeans. _Criminy, I need new clothes for crap like this,_ she thought, looking around her surroundings. Three rat heads opened and closed, all a 45 degree angle from each other.

"Well, at least the walls aren't-" A cracking noise was heard, rocks falling to the ground rapidly and Helga raised her attention to the ceiling.

"MOVING?!"

The heads across from her started closing in, and she jumped to the top of one, brown sand falling on her. It walls didn't stop, however, still threatening to squish her as flat as a pancake. She pressed against the wall, and with a crab-walk of sorts, Helga shimmied up to the top just as the walls closed with a thud, a puff of smoke left behind.

Helga panted, her adrenaline levels still high after the near death experience.

"Yup, I feel _soo_ welcome here." Seeing no point in dusting herself off, Helga stood up and headed into an alleyway filled with rat heads lining every other space all the way to the ceiling; where one was missing on the left, it was filled on the right and vice versa.

She shivered at the empty skulls, rubbing her arms. "Gotta find this stupid thing and get the heck out of here."

As she passed one rat head, a breath of fire flew from it's mouth. Dodging the first one, another puff of flames flew from the top and she successfully ducked it, flying to the floor. With a flip, a dodge and a few more cartwheels, she made it over to the other side.

_Once again, ji jitusu has saved my life._

Helga looked over her clothes, frowning at her slightly singed jeans. "Criminy, now I'm gonna end up buying clothes since all of mine are getting destroyed!"

Taking another sigh, she looked up to find a staircase with the entrance of a rat head. Relieved to finally be out of traps and death's way, she headed up.

Soon a crescendo of rat squeaks and sniffs overthrew her ears, initiating her to cringe in shock and annoyance. After the last step, she found herself grabbing a ledge, 30 feet away from falling into a pit of spikes. Tree vines surrounded the opening from top to bottom.

She growled in anger. "Jeez, where's the rattlesnakes?" An eerie hiss was given in response.

Helga gulped, "Criminy, I was just being-" Stopping short as they snapped their fangs at her, her hold loosened and she fell to the ground, spikes waiting to greet her.

"Sarcastic..."

Pulling out her ponytail holder and letting her blonde mane free, she flipped it over a nearby branch, stretching out to the bottom. Landing safely onto solid ground, Helga looked up to see the object that she had risked her life for.

"The marble rat."

Picking the statue with a little more effort than usual, the floor was replaced with smooth, solidified sand. The floor tilted significantly, sliding Helga down a chute back into the temple's entrance.

"Helga, are you okay? I never should have made you go down-"

"Jeez, football head, calm down. Criminy, I'm here, aren't I?" She commented, holding up the marble rat.

The Duke's eyes filled with glee in her holding the statue he had spent years attempting to recover.

"Miss Pataki and Mr. Shortman, I shall see to it that your intelligence and abilities are observed and rewarded."

Helga handed the statue to him, shugging. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be out of the fire pit. Criminy, you would think they have better protection for this thing!"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" Bob said as Helga tried to escape up to her room. "The trophy room, pronto!"

Helga groaned, climbing back down the stairs. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "Where the hell have you been?"

"School and work, BOB."

"What work? Who would let a 12 year old work?"

Helga picked up the remote, tuning the channel to the 6 pm news.

"...And in other news, Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman have just recovered a priceless statue for a trap filled temple for Duke Finkle Ratoyd in South America, in hopes of contributing it to a museum."

"What a team, right And they're only 12 years old?"

"Yes, and she has little training in sports, doesn't she?"

"Yup, what a girl she is. Would be proud to have a daughter like that."

Helga shut off the TV, string at a speechless Bob.

"Yup, so I'm gonna go to my room now, Bob. Don't wait up."

* * *

**Sorry this was kind of short and depressing. The next chapter will turn out better.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Laser Lipstick and Kidnapped Talks

**All right! I would like to thank Fire Dolphin, jenniy04, Nep2uune, thebuzz, cherriesaresweet, SweetMicki13, aubzdull, Golden Love, ifIlikeIreview and Myriamj for the helpful comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or themes in this story.**

* * *

**Never judge an apple by it's exterior, 'cause you never know if an ugly worm is inside the shiniest apple. Besides...the ugliest ones are usually the most delicatable!**

* * *

**Ah, Thursdays. The day that tells you, 'Hey, I'm not Friday but I'm just as good!' That day that gives you assurance that the weekend cometh. **

* * *

"I don't understand how it could be stolen that fast." Arnold commented, walking down the hall with Helga and Pheobe. "It just doesn't make sense."

"I agree, Arnold. Perhaps someone intended to acquire the priceless artifact by theft after you and Helga retrieved it?"

"I don't think so." Helga said, opening her locker. "That Finkle guy is hiding something. He probably stole the statue."

Phoebe shook her head, "That's preposterous, Helga. He couldn't have possibly stolen it."

"Besides," Arnold crossed his arms, leaning against the lockers, "He's a well known adventurer and also won several awards-"

"Which you can buy off the internet!" Helga interrupted, shifting through her mess of a locker for her books. "Let's face it, football head, the guy is shady."

"Well, even if he did steal it, we have no proof."

"Then we'll find some, Arnoldo." She closed her locker, feeling something was missing. "Where's Pheobe?"

Arnold shrugged, looking around. "I don't know, she was here a minute ago."

Helga took a few steps back down the hall, spotting the janitor's closet. Her eyes narrowed in realization.

* * *

Phoebe felt herself being pulled from across the hall into the dark, musty room known as the janitor's closet. She turned the knob, attempting to leave, but the knob wouldn't turn. A jingle of keys broke the silence.

"I demand that you allow me to leave this instant!"

The pull of a light string illuminated the storage, and the face of her classmate became dimly visible by the 60-watt bulb, shadows shading his face. His image especially peaked the Asian's interest and confusion before he returned to the dimness of the closet.

"Gerald?"

* * *

"Who put Phoebe in there?" Arnold asked, attempting to open the unmoving block of wood. "The door isn't opening."

Helga rolled her eyes, searching through her backpack for a new item that Phoebe gave her to test. "Of course it's not, football head. It's some sort of double lock. You can't open it from the inside or the outside without a key."

Arnold leaned against the door. "We could go to the principal and tell him what happened. Maybe he'll give us a spare key."

"Or," With a devilish look on her features, Helga pulled out a stick of bloodred lipstick, "We can try something that's actually fun for once."

"I thought you don't wear lipstick, Helga." Arnold commented, raising an eyebrow. "You say that it's for girly-girls and stuck-up snobs."

"Doi! Lipstick _is_ for stuck-up snobs, football head. Do you think I'm actually going to wear this?" She checked the hall for any nearby students who hadn't gone home yet.

"Well, I-" He stopped short at the sight of the lipstick turning even darker (if that was even possible) and lightly glowing, "Never mind."

"I thought you would be used to this by now, Arnoldo. According to Pheebs, this can cut through pure steel."

"But couldn't the diamond ring one could cut trough steel?"

"Nope. That's for weaker stuff like plastic and ropes. Phoebe thought about that after she created the ring one. Turns out the thicker the beam, the more powerful it is."

Working through the wood without another word, Arnold watched with interest. He noted her diligence, preciseness and determination to free her friend from the outer side.

_And all while looking so...angelic too..._

* * *

Gerald?" Pheobe repeated, apprehension crossing her face, "I demand to be informed of your intentions for trapping me here."

The boy in question appeared, stepping out of the shade. He faced her with look of suspeciton, worry and with a bit of anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Phoebe shallowed, ransacking her mind for a decent answer to give him. "Well..."

"Don't you trust me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, "Because if you don't,-"

"Gerald, of course I trust you!" She blurted out, "Why would you believe otherwise?"

"Well, you were helping Arnold and Helga travel across the world this whole time fighting bad guys and playing with cool weapons and stuff and you never told me. I mean, I thought you would have by now-"

"Gerald, they've only gone to resolve two issues up till today. I didn't believe you would find this very necessary to tell you. To them, it's just a hobby."

He raised his eyebrows in slight confusion. "A hobby?"

Phoebe nodded, confirming his question. "It's just a hobby. Another way to fill up free time."

"Why didn't you tell me then? I could have helped you guys."

"I-I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You-"

"CLEAR!"

Before anyone could say another word, the door was kicked open and Helga stepped in, worry, anger and suspicion in her eyes.

"Why did you bring Phoebe in here, Geraldo?"

Gerald's jaw hung open, astonishment and fears clearly on his face. Narrowing her eyes, Helga waved the laser around...

"Ok, ok! I just wanted to know why no one told me anything. Man, can't anyone get answers anymore?"

"Not when you kidnap people."

"Arnold..." He trailed, waiting for him to take his side, "Come on!"

He shrugged, silently refusing to support him. "You could have just asked."

"Well, bye Geraldo." Helga waved, pointing towards the door.

Helga looked over to Gerald with an astonished expression. "Didn't you get the memo, tall hair boy? Get out!"

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Phoebe. Privately," He added when noted Helga's immobile form.

"Come'n, Helga," Arnold embracing Helga's hand, jerking her along. "Let's go."

She felt herself disintegrate at his contact. "Who said you could touch me, football head?" She yanked her hand away.

"Sorry, Helga."

She crossed her arms, frowning, "You should be, football head!"

Arnold rubbed his neck, "Uh, Helga?" he asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"What?"

"Would you like to, I don't know, come over to my house?"

Helga felt her heart lift with euphoria. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, I just it would be...fun?"

"Hmmm," she said, putting a hand on her chin in thought, even though her final decision was inevitable, "I don't know..."

"There's plenty of popcorn and snacks at my house..."

"Nothing on the cheap, hair boy!"

"Of course not, Helga."

* * *

**Short? yes. Tired? yes. Long week? yes. Review? Definitely. :)**


	7. The First Assignment & A Changed Person

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

**Danger can lurk in every corner... even with your best friends...**

* * *

_"Hmmm," she said, putting a hand on her chin in thought, even though her final decision was inevitable, "I don't know..."_

_"There's plenty of popcorn and snacks at my house..."_

_"Nothing on the cheap, hair boy!"_

_"Of course not, Helga."_

* * *

"So, how was South America?"

Arnold and Helga froze, Stella's voice filling the air. Both turned to face her, a serious look coupled with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I heard it's lovely this time of year." Miles stepped out of the kitchen behind her, wearing the same gaze.

Arnold gave a timorous grin while Helga looked everywhere but at them, quietly whistling to herself.

Stella sighed heavily, crossing her arms, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want to to worry?" Arnold voiced, more of a question than a statement, nudging Helga to support him, "Right Helga?"

She shook out of her reverie, the warmth of his elbow sending electricity up her arm. "Uh, yeah, that." She stuttered.

"Of course we would worry," Miles bent down to his son's height, "Traveling across the world? Blue super villains with green assistants? Laser beams?"

"Actually, I did most of the hard stuff," Helga commented, rubbing her arm in nervousness, "Arnold was just there for support."

"What kind of support...?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow, "Was it dangerous?"

"Does hanging over genitally mutated piranhas count as 'dangerous'?" Helga teased, attempting to add humor to the mix of emotions. It didn't work.

"Helga, this is serious!" Stella exclaimed, "You can't just do that. What if you got hurt or killed?"

"That's why Phoebe created a hair dryer grappling hook for her."

Helga nodded, "That and a diamond laser ring."

"..."

"Um...OK, then," Miles rubbed his eyes as he got up, "Just make sure you tell us before you go on one of your missions."

Stella nodded, knowing that they could handle it, "And be careful, all right sweethearts? Make sure you're home before dinner."

With that, the two went back into the kitchen, but not without the blondes overhearing, "...A hair dryer grappling hook?" "A laser diamond ring?"

"Uh, sorry about that," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, "Just a little protective of me, that's all."

_A welcome change for once in my life._ "No worries, football head. Now, we are those snacks you promised?"

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

* * *

"Helga, I've received new Intel about Duke Finkle Ratoyd. It seems he is has collected the previous 3 statues and has a plan to combine them together. He had no intentions to donate them to a museum at all." Phoebe commented, typing on the laptop in her locker.

Helga leaned against her locker, popping her gum nonchalantly. "So what could be so bad about him combining some rat figures together?"

"Well, he's planning on using them to create some sort of mystical rat power."

She trembled, "Ew."

Shortly thereafter, Arnold and Gerald arrived, overhearing part of the conversation.

"Any news on the stolen statue?" Arnold asked.

"Indeed. Duke Ratoyd has stolen it with no intentions of donating it to a museum as he has lead us to believe."

"I told you he did it, Arnoldo!" Helga said after Phoebe had reconfirmed her earlier suspicions. "I knew it!"

"So who is this guy, anyway?" Gerald piped in, "And what statues are you guys talking about?"

Everyone fell silent, not wanting to continue the conversation. Arnold fiddled his thumbs, Helga continued chewing, and Phoebe was left to face Gerald.

"Are you kidding me? So no one's gonna let me in on the action?"

"Well..." Phoebe started, "Helga and Arnold have more abilities which would enable them to survive better in dangerous situations like those presented today."

Gerald sighed, "So I can't even come along?"

"I guess you could if you wanted, but-" Arnold started, much to the charign of Helga and Phoebe.

"Finally!" He pumped a fist in the air excitedly, "Some action!"

Helga groaned, "Fine, just stay out of the way, got it Geraldo?"

* * *

"Another rich snob palace." Helga commented, looking up to a mansion that would make even Rhonda cry.

8,000 square feet of lush plush interior, filled with the purest antiques and modern furniture money could buy. A swimming pool and patio to the side of the house, subtly bragging how rich the owners were and brick foundations to boot. The dark green shingles bending in almost perfectly with the crisp black sky, almost hidden with the stars. Arnold, Helga and Gerald looked up in awe.

"It _is_ a cool place." Gerald nodded, silently impressed by the exterior, "Now how do we get inside?"

"We could fence jump." Helga shrugged.

Gerald raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you crazy, Pataki?"

"No, I'm not, Geraldo." She responded, crossing her arms.

"Man, trying to get us killed. Have you seen those spikes?" He pointed to the pin sharp points at the top of the sleek midnight black decorated fence, "We should break in."

"With what?"

He rolled his eyes, "A control panel or something. You know, disable it?"

Helga held a hand over her eyes, looking around the sidewalk in mock optimisticness, "You're right! I see a security control panel right over there! Oh wait a second..." She trailed off, pausing to look Gerald in the eye with a smirk, "It doesn't exist!"

Gerald scowled, "Well, at least I didn't suggest something as stupid as fence jumping!"

"Do you have a shovel, Geraldo?" Helga challenged, stepping forward, "Because I can think of more than one way to use it."

"Uh, guys..." Arnold said, trying to stop a potential fight before it started, "We could just-"

Gerald responded, ignoring Arnold, "Take that back, she-devil!"

"Not a chance, Marge Simpson." Helga smirked, crossing her arms at Gerald's shocked face.

Arnold tried again, a bit louder, "Guys..."

"I've got more style than you do, Pataki!" He retaliated, now almost in her face.

"If only you could turn those into usable brain cells, I would actually give two shi-"

"GUYS!"

Helga and Gerald turned, finally acknowledging Arnold's presence and annoyed shout.

"What!?"

"How about we just ring the doorbell?" He gestured to the said device adhered to the brick wall.

Helga scoffed, "Well, fine, if you want to make it boring, hair boy, go ahead."

* * *

The three finally entered the building with the Duke's loyal assistant guiding them. The walls were covered with rats or rat like pictures, making Helga shudder in fear.

"Criminy, is this guy obsessed with them?" Helga whispered, pointing to a rather disturbing picture.

Arnold shrugged whilst Gerald tauntingly responded with, "You're not scared, are you Pataki?"

"Of course not tall hair boy, ugh they're just...creepy."

"That and you're scared of it."

"I am not!"

"Suurrree you aren't", he smirked devilishly, revenge plans popping in his mind.

"Guys..." Arnold trailed, subtly pointing to the assistant now facing them.

"One moment, please." He entered a discreetly placed room. A moment later, he stepped out, saying, "You may come in."

* * *

"Duke Ratoyd?" Arnold called. "Are you here?"

Within the dark shadows of the room, a chair turned, the occupant hopping out of the chair and into the light warmth of the fireplace. "Arnold Shortman, and your rat fearing friend that retrieved the statue."

Gerald nearly laughed at his comment about Helga, confirming his suspicions. _Let the revenge plans begin..._

Hearing his snickers, Helga harshly whispered, "Shut it Geraldo!"

"Anyway..." He continued, "We got some information that you might have the statue, and-"

He held up a hand, stopping him. "Trust me, I am not harboring the statue in anyway, shape or form. You have my word."

Helga scoffed, "And what if we don't buy, 'Your word'?"

The Duke nodded, frowning a bit, "Then I wish you the best as you leave my quarters. Nate?"

"Yes sir?" The assistant answered, stepping out of the shadows, "What do you request?"

"Please show the three children out."

* * *

"I'm sorry," He said, stepping out of the private room with the trio, "But the Duke cannot speak with you again tonight."

"When will he be available?" Arnold asked, "This is important!"

The assistant looked down, hiding his face, "I'm uncertain when that will be."

Helga could tell by the slight shakiness in his voice that he wasn't giving the full truth. Regardless, she remained silent.

"But we-" Gerald started.

"Understand." Helga interrupted, a determined look on her face, "We'll return tomorrow."

* * *

Free from the wandering and judging eyes of humans, Ratoyd uncloaked himself, revealing a white ninja suit with black stripes in additions to gruesome rat-like modifications to his body. Unveiling his hiding spot behind the spinning chair, he lifted up the 'lost' item in question.

"IT'S MINE! IT'S FINALLY MINE!" The Duke shouted in glee holding up the final statue, "IT'S FINALLY MINE!"

* * *

Without warning, she briskly walked down the corridor, leaving the boys to run after her.

"So what, we're just gonna give up?" Gerald asked in slight disappointment.

Helga turned around a corner, screeching to a halt, "Doi, of course not tall hair boy!"

"Then why are we leaving?"

She angrily exhaled at the obliviousness of her partners, her hands on her hips, "We're not, paste for brains! That's to throw them off!"

"So...what do we do now?"

Helga thought hard, a finger tapping her chin, "I've got a plan..."

* * *

..."Mine! Mine! MINE!" He cackled. "It's-"

He paused, stopping at the sound of plaster cracking and a light red beam emitting from the walls. Covering up his transformations with his robes, gloves and shoes, he barely had time to avoid the THUD!

A section of the wall collapsed, revealing a coughing Arnold, Gerald and a smug Helga holding lipstick in the wake of the smoke. Duke did his best to put on the best imaginary smile on his face.

"You three are back. How...delightful."

"Save the nice talk for later, rat freak. Tell us were you're hiding the statues and now!"

The grin fell, leaving a chuckling man in it's midst. "So, you think you've figured it all out, haven't you? All about my obsession of Ti Ping Te Kaw?"

"Ti Pong What Now?" Gerald repeated, utterly confused.

A sneer graced that older male's features, "Oh playing dumb, I see." He walked over to the candlestick holder attached to the wall, and pulling down the center one, unveiled a secret passage that pulled away the fireplace.

Helga hissed, "A type of martial arts, doi."

"Not just any martial arts..." He paused, liking the tension built up in the room, "RAT KUNG FU!"

Helga gulped anxiously, "R-Rats?"

"ARRGGGH!" He growled angrily, heading down the tunnel. Apprehensively, Arnold, Gerald and Helga followed him, sticking close to the pale walls.

The interior, decorated with rat pictures covering the dark green barricades (no surprise there) also had four poles, now with the mythical statues that held a power he just had to possess.

"Or that I spent my family fortune to get-" He ripped his gloves off- "These!"

Arnold and Gerald were flabbergasted, a bit repulsed and Helga felt as though she might give a yawn. A Technicolor one.

"And these!" He exclaimed, Kicking his shoes off.

_I knew this guy was bad but, ugh, criminy, rat fingers and toes?_

"I told you this guy was bad, Arnoldo! I just knew-"

The glow of a bright green light filled the air, Duke Finkle Ratoyd would no longer be the same. He rose into the air, the brilliance giving him all the power he would ever need to defeat his opponents, especially those below. He would now, from that moment on, to be called... Rat Fink.

* * *

**Woah there! *cracks knuckles* Happy Thanksgiving! Or, day before Thanksgiving. Depends on what side of the world you're on.**

**Anyway, as always, REVIEW! Love reading what you think! :)**


	8. Defeated Morons and All You Got

**Birthday wishes :) Whoo! Being 15 rocks. But the thing I hate about my birthday is that when this day is over, the month is too, and then everyone starts singing Christmas carols. Ugh.**

**But enough of my rambling. You guys are here to read my seemingly good story, so, enjoy!**

* * *

**When people say, "Let's do something exciting!" They mean to do something fun or interesting. Jumping on a 50 foot trampoline: fun. Going to a party: awesome. Fighting some weird guy that has a ancient rat power and has intentions to kill you: well, not that much...**

* * *

Rat Fink cackled, his obnoxious voice ricocheting off the walls. As his genetically modified extremities touched the floor, the trio's eyes widened with absolute and complete fear. Helga had unconsciously jumped into his arms, holding his neck. Arnold could feel his face flush at the sudden contact between them. Luckily, Gerald was too shocked to to even notice.

"Bow before me!" he shouted, the sounds of thunder and lighting piecing through the quiet. "Or face your doom!"

"Never!" Gerald shouted, being to first to shake out of his stupor, "Not in your freaky lifetime!"

"Oh, really?" The Fink posed a battle stance, ready to fight 'till his last breath, "Are you certain?"

Gerald took a few steps forward, attempting to be intimidating. "I'm positive. Right guys?"

"U-Uh, yeah," Helga stuttered, jumping out of Arnold's warmth, rubbing her arm slightly, "No sweat."

Arnold just chuckled a unbelievable attempt at reassurance, staring at the suddenly interesting ground.

Rat Fink chuckled, letting out a _pfft_ sound, "Oh, sure. Bring your best shot."

Gerald backed behind the now fully functional duo, ready to keep out of the way. Helga and Arnold posed, giving their best shots. "Oh, we will, Rat **Freak.**"

He growled, "IT'S RAT FINK!"

Helga and Arnold immediately jumped out of the way in opposite directions, causing Gerald to fall from the impact of being pounced on.

"Ugggh, out of the way!" he yelled, seeing he hadn't caught the people he had intended.

Gerald groaned, wiping the droplets of saliva from his face and rubbing the back of his now smarting head. _Damn, ever heard of toothpaste?_

A chime was heard, and the self-proclaimed rat master sat down, his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face.

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

Rat Fink raised an eyebrow, saying, "Rat Kung Fu is half mental."

Helga scoffed sarcastically, "Seems completely mental in this case."

Another chime was heard, and the man resumed a fighting stance. However, all three of them had run in various directions to throw him off track.

"You peaky children!"

Helga flipped off the wall, and a two three-eighty back flips later she was on the chandelier. "We aim to please, bucko. Now hand over the statues!" In the blink of an eye, Helga landed on the ground as the kung fool master jumped on the lights. He knelled, looking over the side of the lights to view a smirking Helga and crew. "You wish, you brat!"

"You asked for it." She calmly walked over to a statue, tipping it over. Within seconds, Fink flew down to grab the statue right in the nick of time. "Stop that!" He glanced over to a grinning Gerald, a statue placed in his hands, "Drop that this instant!"

"OK, If you say so," He raised his arms as high as he could, dropping the statue. Arnold looked over to the next available one, stealthily making his way towards it.

"Don't you even dare, you football shaped boy. Don't even try!" Rat Fink balanced the two unflawed statues together between his hands, and Arnold had stopped dead at his threat.

Helga slid across the floor, knocking the artifact holder over.

"NOOOOO...!" The newly reformed man screamed, sliding across the floor to retrieve his precious statue, very barely catching it once again.

"I demand you three stop!" Fear and worry was etched into his features, almost disfiguring him. "I cannot stand this intolerance."

"Not our problem, rat man. Now Arnoldo!"

With a swift kick, the last statue fell to the floor in the blink of an eye, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Gone forever. There was a slight pause before the villian crumbled to his knees, sobbing loudly. Almost immediately, the police arrived, ready to arrest him.

The familiar 9 tone beeping sound emitted from the PT, and Phoebe's face shone again as the three crowded around it.

"Thanks for calling the police, Pheebs. I don't think I could have stood another hour of high-pitched wailing."

"But I did not alert the authorities of your whereabouts."

"Then who the heck did?"

Phoebe shrugged, "I am uncertain."

"Anyways, how are we getting home?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"I din't know jets could go that fast!" Helga exclaimed happily, leaning backwards and cracking her back in the process, "Man that was so boss!"

"Evolutions in technology, Helga."

"Great, so what's our next mission? I think I've started to get the hang of this stuff."

"Well, we could attempt signing up for some after school electives."

"Yeah right, isn't travelling overseas on a daily basis with the football head and Geraldo enough?"

"Or maybe it's because you're chicken, Helga?"

The two turned to face a smug Rhonda, who coolly continued, "Or that she can't handle it?"

Helga growled, "I just have dignity, Rhonda, unlike SOME people."

"Yeah, cheerleaders have dignity. Cheering for our teams, school spirit, full of pep."

"Are you saying that I couldn't be a cheerleader if I wanted to, Princess?"

"Yes, I don't think you could. I mean, you are a Debbie Downer," Rhonda bluntly said, pulling out a nail filer.

"That's what you think, Rhondalliod."

"Well, prove me wrong, Helga." She examined her nails, continuing, "'Cause I don't think you can."

"You want a bet Rhonda, I'll show you one! I could make your crummy team in 5 minutes, no sweat."

"Then we have a deal. Tryouts are on Friday afternoon. And we are pulling out the most advanced routine we have."

"Bring it."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed and a bit short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**(Don't worry, Helga won't be a cheerleader. UGH! Can't STAND most of them)**

**And don't forget to review! And give birthday punches! {Or, maybe not. My arm is sore.}**


	9. Flips, Turns and Cartwheels

**Nothing to say... my life is boring...**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

The voice of cheers, bets and random comments radiated from the crowd that our crime fighting team never expected. Alone, Helga walked into the gym with a look of utter disbelief on her face as she eyed the obstacle course known as her test.

"I hope you don't mind," Rhonda popped out of the crowd, her voice full of taunting and smugness, "But I invited a few people."

Helga shock was immediately wiped off her face, "Huh, yeah right. As if a few people will really make a difference."

"We'll see, won't we?" Rhonda smirked, pulling out a cheerleading uniform from her tote and tossing it to her. "And don't bet on keeping this."

"As if I wanted to," She commented as she caught it with ease, eyeing the flimsy garment.

"Good luck, 'cause I'm pretty sure you'll need it with the routine I gave you," She called as she sat on the judging table with her trustworthy friends.

"Pataki's going down." One of them muttered. "No way she can make that routine."

"Only two people actually made it, and one of them broke her ankle."

"I just hope everyone's recording all this." Rhonda said, smoothing her skirt, "Videos will definitely be going up on ITube for this."

* * *

Helga sighed, staring at the garment that lay in her hands as she exited the gym.

_What if I can't do this? What if I fall in front of the whole school? And most importantly if..._ She glanced the halls for any passerby before pulling out her beloved chained locket, sighing lovingly as she smoothed her hands over the scratches and grooves,_ I fail in front of Arnold, The unknowing keeper of my heart, the only true love of my life that I could never place the burden of revealing my unrequited love...if only you could realize how you make me feel whenever you're around-_

"Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold asked, approaching her smitten form.

"Aak!" she scrambled to put the locket away before he could even take a glace, "Criminy, Arnold, are you trying to give me a frickin' heart attack?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, sitting next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Sure."

..."So, are you going in?"

"No way, football head."

"But...why?"

She scowled, looking away from him, "Because I don't feel like it, alright?"

"It's not because your're scared or something, is it?"

Helga scoffed, "As if Helga G. Pataki could be afraid of anything."

"Helga..."

She shifted away from him, refusing to respond.

"Helga."

"Maybe." She muttered in an octave below a whisper.

"I can't hear you."

"Fine, I am! I'm scared, alright?" She got up off the tile floors, dropping her uniform in his lap. "Happy?"

"Why would you? You can do flips, cartwheels, three-sixty turns, almost everything! Why should you be afraid?"

_Because I might end up breaking something with you watching_. Sighing, she responded as she sat, "What if I can't do this?"

Continuing despite his lack of response, "What if I can't show the snob I can actually do this?" She put her knees up, resting her elbows and covering her face.

"Helga, you can do this."

She rose her head, looking in his eyes. "...You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You survived piranhas, sharks, lasers, thorns and so many other things I can't even begin to imagine. I'm sure you can do this."

Helga stood up nodding. "You're right, Arnold."

Arnold grinned at her new self-confidence. "Good. I'll be watching."

* * *

All murmurs ceased as Helga stepped into the gym, the gold and green crop top with short-skirt shone off her, as if it was made perfectly. A cheerleader of lesser importance passed her pom-poms of identical colors, saying something along the lines of 'to show the lack thereof of school spirit', undoubtedly the workings of Rhonda.

To the surprise of the audience, Helga gave a subtle smirk at Rhonda who returned the favor as she started the music, who then smiled as she started her routine.

Taking a deep breath, she flipped off a nearby wall and landed perfectly with a split, not wincing in the slightest in pain. With a quick somersault she was up again, bouncing off the nearby trampoline and landing on her toes with a graceful spin.

A few moments later the world twirled around her eyes, but not without her beloved giving her the biggest grin she ever saw. She flipped off the floor and onto the springboard, a full body cartwheel mimicking a tumbleweed as she bounced off the safety mats and circled past the astonished student judges.

Another spin around a nearby ceiling rope and a cart-like handle stand three-sixty flip, Helga slid onto the floor with a split and a satisfied smug grin.

Rhonda could feel the pencil breaking underneath her manicured hands as the explosive, almost deafening cheers started. Swarms of people crowded around her, but only one was able to finally make it through...

"I knew you could do it, Helga." Arnold said, scooping her up into a hug, "I always did."

Helga could feel her insides melt as his body heat radiated onto her, too joyful to say anything that would break that moment apart.

"HELGA!" She faintly heard a familiar voice over the crowd of cheers, "**HELGA!**"

Reluctantly pulling away from her secret crush (to his confusion), Helga yelled back, "WHAT?!"

"MISSION!"

With a sigh, she pulled his hand, making their way through the crowd.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweethearts?" Stella asked as they pulled over. "I could always help you need it..."

"It's fine, mom," Arnold, Gerald and Helga jumped out of the car as the starting stages of twilight flooded the sky, "We'll be safe."

"Don't worry."

"OK, then, if you're sure..."

"We're positive, Ms. Shortman." Helga waved it off, "Don't sweat it."

Stella chuckled. "Please, call me Stella." Shifting the gear into drive, she commented, "Oh, and congratulations!"

If looks could kill, Arnold would be six feet under at that moment. Without another word, Helga pulled out the lipstick laser and fried the security system to shreds.

"Let's go, Hairboys." She spat, pushing the gates open with a thud.

* * *

**So sorry this is so short. Hope everyone liked the fluff. **

**Don't forget to review :)**


	10. Feet Tripping and Dodging Laser Beams

**If you can't beat them, join them. If you can't join them, stay the hell out of the way!**

* * *

"I can't believe you told your parents!" Helga said, entering the mansion with anger in each step. "Why the heck did you tell them?"

"But Helga, are you excited?" Arnold asked in confusion, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"No kidding!" Gerald interjected, "You get to cheer in games, practice cool flips-"

"I'm not some daffodil that wears mini skirts and parades around school showing half of their boobs out for display!" Helga shouted, hovering over them, "The only reason that I tried out for the stupid squad to show Rhonda that if I really wanted to, I could beat her! That doesn't mean you need to tell everyone that I made the team!"

"So...you aren't going to join?"

Helga glared at him, "What do you think, football head-"

"Help!" A voice interrupted, "Isn't there someone there?"

The three followed the pleads of assistance down the hall and soon reached a room full of green, straight, slanted lines. In the midst of them, were three very nervous persons in odd positions, brows covered with sweat and muscles that could give out at any moment.

"Finally!" a girl with brown hair shouted, trembling nervously. "We're frying here!"

Gerald raised a eyebrow, "I doesn't see what the problem is. Just walk out."

Helga nearly face palmed, "Those are lasers, nimrod!"

"Precisely! Now can someone please help us out?" A lanky man said as he attempted to reach the remote, almost burning himself as he failed.

The boys looked over to Helga expectantly.

"What?" Helga spat bitterly, "One of you guys go for a change."

Arnold pointed to his football shaped cranium and Gerald structured to his tall hair that he was incapable of tying back.

"Fine, you bunch of sissies," she untied her low ponytail, letting the sweet scent of vanilla fill the air as it was retied higher (Much to the happiness of Arnold, gladly taking in the smell to the confusion of Gerald).

"What do I have to do?" She called into the ray-filled arena.

"Get the black remote," A overweight balding man started, pausing as his sweat evaporated by the heat of the lasers, his face dangerously close, "But avoid the lasers at all cost. They burn!"

"OK."

Helga backed up against the wall, her facing the opening to the door with complete determination to finish the task. With a deep sigh, she ran in only to be tripped up by Gerald's unsuspecting foot, tumbling into the deadly arena full of lasers. To her luck, she managed to narrowly avoid any serious injury, with only a few scrapes here and there as her body tumbled to the wall, just inches away from the deadly light beam to the fear, worry and guilt of the respective persons in the vicinity.

Giving the deepest scowl she could muster to Gerald as she backed away, Helga gave another deep sigh as she jumped high into the air, spending her feet away from any available beams. As she landed, she raised her arms in the air, cartwheeling past all the lasers.

Many narrow dodges, turns and flips later, Helga's hand pushed the black button in a final slide, much to the relief of the captives as they collapsed and the excitement of Arnold.

"You did it!" He rushed into the vault, giving her a hug for the second time that day.

She chuckled, planning to milk the cow for all it's worth, "Doi."

Realizing the reason she almost killed herself and pushing away Pushing from Arnold's warmth, she turned to face Gerald with heightened anger. "You idiot!"

Gerald gave a nervous smile, backing away as she stepped closer and closer forward, "Is it too late for sorry?"

* * *

"Helga, it's been 10 minutes. Don't you think you should let him go?"

Helga scoffed, twirling the remote in her hands. "Yeah right, Football Head."

In the midst of the many lasers stood Gerald, standing in a very awkward position in his best effort to avoid getting fried. The inhabitants of the mansion had decided to retire for the night, after maintaining an uncomfortable position for God-knows-how-long, and trusting the three preteens to secure everything up when they were done. This gave Helga the perfect opportunity to push Gerald in and set up the lasers before Arnold could stop her.

"Please?" he whimpered, doing his best to remain immobile. "I'm really sorry!"

"Not until you know how it's like to be almost fried, Tall hair boy."

"Helga..." Arnold frowned, "It's not right to keep him holed up like this. He could die!"

"And I couldn't when he tripped me?"

Arnold paused, knowing she had a point. "But it was an accident..."

"So what, hair boy?"

"This," he gestured to a still nerve-racked Gerald, "Isn't!"

"What's your point?"

"My point is maybe you should let Gerald out."

"MAYBE?" Gerald exclaimed, but his cries went ignored.

"No."

"Please Helga?"

He bore into her azure blue eyes, almost tauntingly daring her to refuse. And how could she?

"Ugh," She said, doing her best not to swoon and collapse right there, "Fine." With the push of a button, Gerald happily fell onto the ground. Standing up with a brush of his shirt, he walked over to them.

"Let's bail."

"Doi."

* * *

"Man, I don't know what was scarier; almost getting burnt to a crisp or the fact that you two were arguing like an old married couple." Gerald commented as they stepped into the cool dark night.

"WHAT?!" Helga and Arnold shouted at once.

"Yeah," Gerald continued without much thought, "I know you guys are friends now but ugh, I've never seen you two fight like that."

"L-Like what?"

"Over some deep relationship issues or shit like that," He answered for Helga tiredly, not wanting to continue.

"My mom's car is over there. Let's go," Arnold said quickly to avoid further relationship comments, speed walking towards the vehicle.

* * *

"Is everyone all right? I thought I heard some yelling in there," Stella said, giving the kids a once over.

"Criminy," Helga muttered, yawning heavily, "We're fine."

"Just making sure." Stella sang out, "Now let's get you 3 home."

* * *

**God, I'm like the queen of short AND late chapters lately, huh? Don't worry, we'll get to the juicy, 'is Helga being a cheerleader or not' conclusion soon enough, so if you're still reading this, continue reading...or you'll never know...Muwh ha ha ha *cough***

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! :)**


End file.
